


Phantom - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

by SeeNashWrite



Series: SeeNashWrite: The Best of the Shorts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeNashWrite/pseuds/SeeNashWrite
Summary: A short poem about a hunter’s reflection on their life.





	Phantom - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

Cabinets hold no curiosities  
And the lore has long gone stale   
He feels most sober when he’s drinking  
Nights to days

As all the fights just lead to battles  
All those battles march to wars  
Such blessed breaths they fall to pieces  
On his blade  
  
To grant salvation to so many  
Then rob legions of their souls  
He lives his life not as a reflex  
But a phase  
  
Though he does dream of growing older  
Retributions left to chance  
Just let the halos, let the pitchforks  
Fire away

But no forgiveness has yet found him -   
He’s not left much trail to find   
The hunt requires dark, magic, and a   
Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is fuel! Let me know if you enjoyed. -Nash


End file.
